


Sectumsempra Again

by drarryangels



Series: Drarry One-Shots [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Counter curse, Death, Drabble, Drarry, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Sectumsempra, Seventh year, War, angsty, curse, drarry friends, friends - Freeform, mention of hermione granger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryangels/pseuds/drarryangels
Summary: Harry and Draco have finally become friends. After all the years of fighting and cursing, they've just now started getting along. Everything has shifted between and around them. But with the Battle of Hogwarts raging around them, things might not go as they hope.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry One-Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672888
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Sectumsempra Again

“No!” Harry screamed, but he already knew it was too late. 

He ran towards Draco, pushing people out of the way, and shouting like the world’s fate depended on it. His did. Harry’s world depended on it. 

_Not yet, not yet_, he thought. He and Draco had just become friends. He wasn’t ready now. _Not yet_. 

The battle raged all around him, and even though he was the Chosen One, even though he should have been stopping to save lives and defend people from curses. Even though his responsibilities were greater than taking care of one person, he ran. 

Harry skidded to a halt and threw a curse at the Death Eater whose spell had hit Draco square in the chest. 

All it took was for Harry to look down to recognize what the curse was. 

“Not again,” Harry muttered to himself, shaking hair out of his eyes. “No, no, no.”

Draco’s clear grey eyes stared up at him glassily, blinking slowly. Harry’s hands cupped around his face and pressed into his cheeks roughly. 

“Harry,” Draco choked out. He reached up towards Harry with trembling hands. Harry pushed his hands under Draco’s shoulders and pulled him up into his lap. “There’s a counter curse, isn’t there?”

“I don’t know it,” Harry said desperately, staring down at the gashes bleeding out across Draco’s chest. 

Last time this had happened, Draco had been wearing white. Harry had been able to see every mark he’d made on Draco’s body. He’d known how badly things had gone when he saw the blood seeping through the wet thin white fabric of Draco’s shirt. At the time, it had been Malfoy. 

“There’s a-a- counter curse?” Draco asked. Harry shook his head in response and a tear slipped down his cheek. 

This time, Draco was wearing black robes. Harry couldn’t see what had been done, or what kind of damage had been reaped. All he knew was that Draco’s robes hadn’t been wet before, and now they were. And darker too, his robes were inking slowly darker and darker. 

“Am I going to die?” Draco whispered, staring up at Harry with huge eyes. Harry shoved his face into the crook of Draco’s neck and held him tight. 

“I’m sorry,” Harry said into the skin under Draco’s ear. “I’m sorry for all of this. I’m sorry for dragging you into the Order. I’m sorry for cursing you like this.”

“Am I going to die?” Draco repeated quieter. Harry couldn’t respond, only hold onto Draco’s shaking body tighter than he thought was possible. 

Harry could feel Draco shaking his head, and weak hands trying to push Harry up. Harry leaned back and stared into Draco’s face. He was pale and thin from being held in Malfoy Manor for so long as a spy. His hair held greasily in streaks covering his face, and dirt smudged his features into something just barely unrecognizable. 

“I forgave y-you a long time ago,” Draco coughed out.

“Shh,” Harry held his finger to Draco’s lips. Blood spilled out from Draco’s mouth under Harry’s finger, and Harry held Draco even tighter. 

“You have to… win… You have to win,” Draco’s voice gave out and his body racketed violently against Harry’s with coughs and spasms. Harry looked away, tears striping down his face. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Harry sobbed, holding Draco even closer. Harry could already feel the tips of Draco’s fingers going cold and fumbling with the lack of blood and circulation. 

Draco’s fingers dabbled across the wet robes and slashes striked across his chest. He looked up at Harry and laughed a little.

“Why didn’t you tell me how bad it was?” Draco giggled again, and then coughed again. 

Harry couldn’t blink, he couldn’t swallow down the tears. He knew there was nothing he could do. No matter how much Hermione had nagged him, Harry had never learned the counter curse to _Sectumsempra_. He had never found the need. He’d thought he was the only one who knew about it, and he was never going to use it again after what happened in the bathroom in sixth year. Hermione was right, as she always was. He should’ve just learned it. 

“No,” Harry said quietly, more to himself than Draco now. He already knew it was too late. “Not yet. We just started getting along.”

The injustice of it all was crippling. 

“I hope you…” Draco heaved a breath and more blood bubbled out between his lips. “I h-hope you know…”

I hope you know what?

I hope you know… _I loved you? I wished you were dead? You were my best friend? I should never have made you join the Order? _There was so many things Harry wished Draco knew. 

But it was too late. 


End file.
